thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Job Fair
On the Rock of Bral, our heroes finalize their purchases at Duncan Heavy Industries. Opting for a ship built on the hammerhead hull. Additionally, Capo has a special one person vessel built for himself to satisfy his desire for an organ themed ship. Including Hunter X's catamaran, it's starting to look like a proper fleet. They empty their pockets, clearing out their savings and barely affording their purchases after negotiating a discount in exchange for a large DHI logo painted on the side of the hammerhead. While they wait for the construction to finish, they split up to hire new members to bolster their crew. They're joined by Scrak, Brack, and Brambles: three lizardfolk brothers and career sailors. They seem like well trained and hard working sailors, and arn't too bad with blades and spears either. The youngest brother Brambles suffers from mild dementia after prolonged exposure to a strange swamp gas on their home world, though it hasn't affected his performance... yet. Capo is also approached by Jaggs, an imposing half-man with the head of shark. Jagg is a skilled swimmer with much sailing experience, and his unreasonable strength is impressive. Yorick however has his doubts, having seen Jaggs having a conversation with Valerande before approaching Capo. They later discover from Valerande that Jaggs once worked for him, though they went their seperate ways due to a difference of opinion. Jaggs is something of a monster hunter and looks forward to encountering all manner of terrific beast on this journey. Zook Namfoodle takes on a young lady alchemist named Melanie. Her shy and quiet demeanor is in stark contrast to Zook, but they become fast friends trading recipies and discussing plans. Melanie wishes to find and collect rare components to create the ultimate alchemy recipies. Their next hires are Lattwick and Pattro: a dohwar merchant and his human assistant/pack mule. Lattwick has heard of the dwarven citadel and wishes to plumb it's depths for the untold riches it promises to hold. Lattwick is motivated by wealth and is eager to join in on this business venture with the party. Yorick braves the less reputable taverns of the Rock searching for some muscle to fill out their party and finds it in a group of orcish dervishes drinking heavily and playing cards. They agree to join if Yorick can beat them at their game. Yorick barely wins out and Brugo, Gogron, Hanz and Orok offer their wardancing style to the cause. Finally, Zook searches out a capable cook. He samples wares from resturants throughout the Rock. Having been entranced by a delectable owlbear bisque, Zook asks to see the chef and finds an old aquaintance of Yorick and Capo.. the aspiring plasmoid chef Schloop. Surprised at his skills, they offer him a position as ship cook. Their business dealt with, the party prepares to leave. Before they do they are approached one last time by Valerande, who suggests they travel together, since they're heading the same way for the first leg of the journey anyway. Yorick and Capo are still suspicious of Valerande and they decline his offer in a letter before disembarking early to avoid the half elf merchant of rumors. En route to Atelier, Capo uses his detect thoughts spell to probe the minds of their sleeping recruits. Though finding mostly vapid dreams, he's left with more questions after Jagg's dream of a human man grieving and laying down flowers at a grave. In the last leg of their journey they're greeted by a passing school of delphinoids before arriving in Atelier. They pass through the massive dwarven colossus that straddles the portal entrance and head to the small moon of Chrome where the local DHI facility is. Chrome is a small, barren moon with an industrial city housing a number of factories, refineries and offices. Hoping to get a tour of the DHI factory, they stop by and are greeted by a female gnome named Zatka. Unfortunately, Zatka recognizes Zook and proceeds to chew him out for failing to fufill the terms of his contract to protect the Rakshaka prototype before vanishing for almost a year. Zook directs them to the crash site on Senro and Zatka ushers them out of the building with an impatient huff. Searching for clues about the dwarven citadel, they ask around the local watering hole where they find Mondool, a very drunk and very disgruntled DHI employee who swears through slurred words that he saw the citadel recently. Mondool pleads with the party to take him with, as he can't take one more day of his dull working life. They agree, and Mondool promptly passes out on a bunk in the ship. Assuming Mondool's information is accurate, the party has a reasonable idea of where the citadel might be. They make preperations to leave... to adventure! Next Session: The Grand Defender